


Behold A Pale Horse.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epic Poetry, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Episode: s05e13 Revelation 6:8, Epithets, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Homeric Epithets, I'm Sorry, Pastiche, Things To Do With A BA In English, Watcher chronicles, blame #yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: A translated excerpt from the Watcher Chronicles, c. 2921 CE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My flashfic decisions are the best. Also, I blame #yuletide IRC chat for everything, as usual.

And it was in the wane of the millennium when Clinton of Arkansas ruled in Washington, that to the grand city by the sea cove did Cassandra Witch-Woman journey to tell the Highlander, Duncan, of the perfidy of the myth-made man. For the Highlander had struck a deep friendship with him, not knowing him to be Methos Tamer-of-Horses, the Death-Bringer, the White-Rider. And the truth-speaker told her righteous friend of her history. Now, the Undying have histories which are written in sand, and blow where they will, and so Cassandra was set upon the death of her enemy, Duncan-friend.

In cowardice, the myth-made man fled. Kronos Scarred-Face carried the kin-creating knife, knitter of the sacred blood oath that out-lasted even the migration of the stars, and together they found the missing Silas Horse-Friend and Caspian Brain-Eater. They conspired to unleash a plague upon the world, one that would bathe rosy-fingered dawn in blood and turn the bright sun dark, until the day the four oath-brothers ruled over all the lands.

But Methos Lie-Speaker thought to betray his oath-brothers and he spoke with friend-Duncan of the plans of Kronos Death-Lover. Methos was set upon the death of Kronos, but hoped in his heart to spare the life of wild-brother Silas, whose heart was as tender toward Methos as his sword-arm strong toward his enemies. These killers-of-thousands quarreled amongst themselves, and at the last, Methos Death-Named gave his treasured brother the sleep of the sword.

Now, Cassandra Witch-Woman had the power to compel with her voice, a rarity among the Undying. She was a proud warrior, survivor of years. She would not allow the murderers to live longer beneath the bright sun. But the young Highlander persuaded her to spare the snake-tongued one, whose treachery had killed his brothers in her name.

There they parted. The friendship of Methos watched-one and Duncan justice-bringer was tattered, but it would be mended before the year was turned. Cassandra free-woman made no oath to spare the brother-murderer in future sword-conflicts, for her mercy was short and her memory long. But she hunted him no more, and the fragile peace between them held for many years.


End file.
